50 PALABRAS DE NUESTRO AMOR
by dar.caro.linda
Summary: 50 palabras que definen el amor NARUSAKU :)


NARUSAKU Hola Es mi primer Narusaku y mi 1er fic de Naruto y bueno aun no tengo toda la trama pero espero que salga lindo en realidad son 50 PALABRAS que describen lo bello de esta pareja en algunos capítulos habran dos palabras pero intentare hacerlo as largo ya que casi no hay NARUSAKU :'( CELOS Naruto: uff por fin me libre de Hinata Sakura: y para eso tenias que entrar en mi departamento Naruto: no, pero quería verte Sakura: mmmmmmmm… Naruto: ¿Qué pasa? Sakura: nada Naruto: ¿dime que pasa? Sakura: ya te dije que nada Naruto: segura pareces enojada Sakura: talvez Naruto: ¿Por qué? Sakura: simplemente no me agrada que estes tan ceca de Hinata Naruto: no es mi tipo- sonrio feliz ella estaba celosa de él era un sueño podía ser que sentía algo por el Asi pasaron las semanas anteriores Naruto se había acercado un poco a Hinata solo para darle celos a Sakura pero no era por ser malo o porque sintiera algo por Hinata si no porque era una ultima táctica para que Sakura se enamorara de el, además la que le dio esa idea fue Ino quien le dijo que Sakura estaba diferente talvez por fin se daba cuenta de que Naruto era el chico perfecto para ella SAN VALENTIN POV SAKURA Años atrás este era el dia en el que peleaba con Ino y muchas mas por la atención de Sasuke pero ahora me doy cuenta que el no me ama, me siento muy triste pero tengo a mis amigos asi que are unos chocolates para ellos a falta de amor esta la amistad Hija, te llego un regalo- dijo la mamá de Sakura- enserio¡ ¿de quien?- pues la verdad aquí hay una nota pero n dice el nombre-¿nota? "Sakura – chan, en este dia tan especial solo quiero decirte que pienso en ti y no se si me correspondas pero intentare hacer que me ames Te pido que vayas a tu ventana" ¿Quién será?- noce pero me parece muy romántico – ire a mi ventana – sakura se fue a su habitación y luego bajo con un conjunto diferente tenia una mini falda rosada plisada una blusa negra un cinturón platedo unas medias altas rosadas y unos zapatos negros de tacon ¡porque nuestra hija esta tan arreglada?- pregunto su padre preocupado- ella tiene un admirador secreto- ¿Quién es ese?- aun no se- te conozco y no estrarias tan tranquila sabiendo que alguien esta acosando a tu hija – pues tengo un sospecha – dime a quien matare¡- no lo haras -¿Por qué?- el será el futuro Hokage- Na.. Naruto – pues eso creo yo – ambos padres se miraron ellos saian que su hija había desarrollado sentimientos por el chico pero no estaban seguros de que fuera amor Todo el dia paso y a Sakura le habían llegado varios regalos pero ninguno eran tan lindos como los de su admirador el ultimo regalo era unos globos amarados a una caja En esa caja habían recortes de sus fotos y una note que decía "voltea" Siempre se imagino ese momento el estuvo soñando con eso y ahora ella iva a saber que la seguía amando como siempre NARUTO¡- grito ella sonrojándose por su cercanía- ho..hola Sakura-chan- estaba tan nervioso pero ya había decidido que lo haría era ahora o nunca-quiero decirte que te amo te ame y te seguire amando aunque a ti te guste Sasuke o cualquier otro yo siempre estar para ti- pero y Hinata yo pensé qu- NOOOOOOO¡ ella no jamas nunca no es mi tipo solo quería que supieras esto por que me ire a una misión muy importante y no podía dejarte sin que lo supieras- yo..-el se acerco y le robo un beso un pico solo un pequeño rose ella no respondio estaba muy sorprendida – adiós Sakura-chan Habia pasado horas de ambulando estaba my triste ella no había correspondido el beso eso significaba que no lo amaba asi era la vida ella no lo amaba al final decidio ir a su departamento tenia que alistarse para su viaje – de nuevo solo – entro y vio una mesa con velas, comida y vino- no lo estas- era una voz de mujer – Hinata si eres tu…- no soy Hinata –Sakura –chan- siéntate – ella jalo la silla Naruto aun no lo creían ella estaba tan bella llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto y pegado con brillantes encima tenía una cinta fucsia en la cintura y unos tacones muy altos fusias sin mecionar su cabello recogido en moño alto con unos rulitos sueltos Sobre el beso….- pronuncio sakura al terminar de cenar- lo siento no volverá a pasar- Naruto se levanto de la mesa – alto no quiero…. – no te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos- le dio una sonrisa falsa y forzada mientras caminaba hacia su cama pero no conto con que Sakura le cogiera del hombro lo volteara y le diera un beso fue un rose pero este ira distinto porque ella se lo daba- quiero que sepas que no quiero ser tu amiga…- lo sintio tenso- quiero ser tu.. tuya.. quiero ser tu mujer .. estar contigo 


End file.
